Numb
by Ellered
Summary: Dante. Trish. Vergil. Lady. Lucia. Mundus. OCs. A short journey turns out to be longer than expected as Dante enters twin cities.
1. I am the way to the light

_'I am Beatrice who urges you to journey, _

_Come from a place to which I long to return. _

_Love moved me to speak my heart to you. _

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

"Well are you coming with me or not?"

The blonde beauty stared back at the devil hunter, her long hair swaying in the wind as she back slashes a demon in half. Her movements quick and easy, she kept glancing at her partner.

Dante had just finished up cleaning the last remains of the demons that attacked him from behind, above and below. It was the ones that came at him from the frontal position that had the gall to believe they could take on a puny half devil like himself; ebony and ivory proved them wrong.

With another swing from the Sparda blade, Trish placed it behind her slender willowy back and snorted,

"Looks like they're done for the day, don't you think?"

She stared up at the sky, noticing dark threatening clouds coming at a break neck speed.

"And looks like something wicked comes this way."

Dante chuckled at his partner, "You've been watching Harry Potter movies?"

"Hah. That isn't an original idea from them, Dante boy."

"Who're you calling "boy"?" he joked back at her as he twirled his guns and smoothly placed them in his pockets.

"Again," she leaned her head down, lowering her dark sunglasses to peer at him, "I asked you, are you coming with me or not?"

"What if I say I don't want to come with you?" he taunted, a grin plastered on his face.

She shook her head, "You're coming alright."

With that last confirmation, a demon appeared in time to sa-shay itself towards the couple, but with a few bullets and forward thrust took care of the offending intruder.

"Yeah, well, maybe I won't come with you." Dante smirked, wiping off dust from his red jacket.

"If you value your half breed life, you'll come." And with that, Trish snorted, a playful tug of a smile at the corner of her red lips.

Dante raised his head, pushed back the messy silver strands back with his hand, "What made you so bossy all of a sudden? I come to rescue you from the pits of hell, take you in, because you look like my mother, bless her soul, and you even urged me to change the sign for my shop!"

He followed her inside their establishment. _It's funny_, he thought, because he had always thought this as his business and now with the re appearance of this woman many things had changed.

Thank the hells that he didn't have to change things around the place, like his drums and pool table, the notable female posters and ugly demon heads that he had collected. No, he thought with a grin, that much was all his.

"You know," he started, closing the door with a bang behind them, "I don't like this bossy attitude you've got."

"You've never complained before." She went in the kitchen to grab a soda and threw one at him. He caught it in mid air, smirked that it wasn't a beer, "Nothing heavier than this?"

"That's just it, Dante, why did you have all those whiskey bottles and beer cans all over the place when I came to live with you? I never took you as the drinking type."

"Don't be too fooled. I like drinking like the next guy." He opened up the can with a snap and propped himself on the couch, "So when are we going to this place?"

"Don't change the subject, Dante."

"Well are we going or not?"

Trish shook her head, "Why is it when I bring up something you don't want to talk about, all of a sudden you want to go to where you don't want to go to?"

Dante got up and sighed, "I'm taking the bike up front, if you're coming, better get the other bike from the back. I guess since I don't know where we're going, you're leading."

"I'll never understand you." She gave up as he had already made his way outside, heard the start of the engine and hurried to the back door to get her vehicle.

As she walked towards the back, her eyes caught a glimpse of a glass, the spark of the suns rays barely touching it, creating enough distraction for her to lean down and pick it up.

The picture frame that held the photo of Dante's mother, the woman who looked like her and she swallowed a bit at the remarkable resemblance. It's not a wonder why he had taken her in, tried to save her life and had given her the amulet and Sparda sword.

She just hoped that where they were going, he'd be willing to understand more of his destiny.


	2. After DMC3: The missing bike

_Since the last chapter was a prologue. This is another chapter that happened after DMC3, when Lady and Dante had finished off the demons._

_It's sort of important so I'm adding it here. These won't be too long chapters._

O lady of virtue, through whom alone

_The human race surpasses all contained Within the heavens to the smallest sphere_

**Chapter One: From the end to the beginning.**

The sound of the last bullet sounded like an echo and the last demon was dispatched, giving Dante the highest points,

"Hell yeah, that makes it 500 tops, Lady."

He looked over at the girl beside him who was breathing heavily from her exertion, a flush suffusing her otherwise light complexion. Dante scratched his head subconsciously and chuckled at her, hoping to make the atmosphere light hearted,

"What's the matter, you tired?"

_Okaayyy_; he thought, as she looked up at him and gave him a stony glare, _I gave her that same line back at the Divine Library right before I kicked her ass. _

"Did you get at least 100 demons?" he raised his eyebrows at her, "200?"

"What'd _you_ get?" She gave him a sidelong glance, but leaned against the pole for support indicating her fatigue, "Wait. Don't tell me, you got a 1000?"

He tipped his head back and gave a rich hearty laugh, "You got that much faith in me?"

"Maybe." Lady smirked, standing up straight and bending back to stretch; she had raised her arms out and groaned, "Ugh. I feel horrible; I think it's the pain in my leg."

"Since we're done here." He looked back up at the sky, "We can head back to my place and you can rest a bit. It isn't much of a home right now, but you should get that leg looked at."

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Now that I've taken care of what I needed to be done, everything, all the pain that I allowed adrenaline to take over before, has now come back with a vengeance."

Dante nodded and he walked up to her, "Come on. I think maybe there's a pizza left over in my half broken fridge. You hungry?"

A huge smile was her answer and he winked at her playfully, "I'll even save the big piece for you," He hoped that there was a spare pizza in his fridge and wondered if anything was left over. They started towards the broken path to his make shift home. Devastation was everywhere; broken cars on the side of the street, some overturned, some burnt down and the signs from half torn buildings were precariously hanging in the soft wind. The road itself revealed cracks and deep ravines that they had to skip over and avoid.

The day was fast turning into night; dark clouds covered the last remains of the departing sun, revealing shadows on their trail.

When they arrived in front of Dante's home, Lady breathed an exclamation, "Wow, from the looks of things, guess they paid you visit here too?"

"Yeah, took care of them, of course, walk on in. The doors wide open."

He joked, though with a grumble, noting with displeasure at the gaping hole that was his front door. Inside, he even gave another disconcerted expression, "I still have my couch in one piece as you can see." He waved over at the red sofa at the corner end, though pieces of broken glass and furniture were all over it. Walking over, he shoved them off by lifting up one end of the sofa and dumping the debris on the floor.

With that, he allowed the couch to fall down with a loud bang, dust lifting everywhere that Lady had to turn her head to cough. Dante smirked, "Make yourself comfortable."

She gave him a weary smile, "Gee, thanks."

Disentangling herself with all her weapons, she dispatched _Kalina Ann_ first and set it aside, then proceeded to unlatch her skirt of armour that contained all the artillery she needed for her pistols. When she finally was down to her shorts minus the heavy belt, she breathed a sigh of relief and propped herself down on the couch. Looking up, Lady noticed Dante was examining the rest of his place, walked into what would be a small kitchen and heard him curse out loud.

She closed her eyes; _it was just as well, maybe he had something to drink_? Just before she could voice those thoughts out, her eyes opened to see him at the broken archway leaning against the splintered frame, a playful half smile on his face,

"I've got some soda crackers and um, chocolate bars and oh yeah." He seemed to light up at the last word, lifting himself off the door frame,

"You like tea? I can make some hot water and I think I've got some of those loose leafs some where around here. I don't know if I should trust the water so I have to boil it. I mean, I could drink it, but you…"

Lady nodded slowly, acknowledging what he meant, "Yes, I know, I'm human so it might kill me. Am I really that delicate to you?"

"Now, don't go thinking that, 'cause I know you can certainly take care of yourself. I just think it will make you sicker than you are now."

"Oh so now I'm sick to you?" She narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled, "Naw, just _pretty_ sick, but not over the top sick."

"For a demon, you sure know how to make the corniest lines ever."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Lady cleared her throat, "I'll help you make the tea then." She started to get up and he waved her down, "No. I insist, let me do it."

Leaning back, Lady rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

She heard him shuffling around in the kitchen and Lady took the opportunity to look around; disaster was just as plainly evident in here as much as it was outside. What looked like drum sets were pieces of broken cymbals and torn material. There were some things that were definitely salvageable, though not the severely broken jukebox at the corner. It's a shame, she thought, since she liked music very much.

Dante came back in what was called the living room and held up two cups of hot water. He realized there weren't any coffee tables to prop anything on so he glanced over at the boxed crate and with the side opening, inserted his boot in there and kicked it up in the air. It landed perfectly in front of Lady and he set the two cups down.

He raised a finger at her, "Um, let's see now, I just have to go find those tea leaves." Then nervously patted his leather jacket, pulled out a plastic packet of what looked like them and grinned roguishly, "Here you go. Just do that sprinkle thing that you do on the water and…"

"Yes, I know, Dante."

"I have crackers too." He set those aside on top of the crate. "Hey, um, it looks like it'll be dark soon and I thought maybe I'd go out and get a pizza?"

Lady then realized with shocking clarity that she had left something behind,

"Oh no! My bike! I left it back at that tower!"

Dante shifted uneasily, "You're going to have to forget about that."

"What are you talking about?" She started to get up, reached for her belted armaments and was about to prepare herself to leave when Dante stopped her,

"Really, you need to forget about that bike. I'll get you another one."

"I had a perfectly good bike, thank you very much!" She argued back with frustration in her voice. Lady didn't really mean to get snippy at him, but the need to find her only means of transportation was her way out of here.

"You can't go back and get it, because I broke it! There were these blood goyles, you see, so I had to borrow it."

There, Dante thought: that should keep her from running out of here and finding out the hard way that there was no more bike and he'll have to reimburse her back for that.

"You broke it!" Her eyes narrowed into slits then heaved a sigh, "That's it; you've got a lot of paying up to do. Just how am I going to get out of here now?"

"Trust me; I'll get another bike for you. Do you want to leave so soon? I thought maybe you'd want to rest up and get your leg checked at."

She raised her eyes heavenward, "Do you see a doctor around?"

"Don't you ever rest?"

"I did. Back at the Divine Library, remember?" She snarkily replied at him, her finger poking at his leather jacket as she leaned towards him with a glare.

"And for your information, I rested quite enough! But I can tell you this, we can both go out and get something decent to eat or we stay here and fix up your place."

He was backing away from her as she walked towards him with her suggestions, "How about both? I go and get us something to eat and you rest, and we eat here. Then after we get our bellies full, we can fix up the place."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled finally. They both looked at each other a little longer, realizing the effect of their newfound friendship. Lady had chosen her new name that Dante christened for her, knowing how kind and good this particular devil was. Dante on the other hand, with the insight that it was her who had shown him the way to what was right in his soul should thank her. But he didn't. He felt too awkward enough as it is. Maybe one day he'll thank her and she him.

Besides, he thought, she was not interested in devils even if she did come to the conclusion that they mutually liked each other with respect. It was nice enough to gain a new friend and that much he could take stock on.

"By the way," Lady broke their staring session, "I found something." She went back to the couch and retrieved a piece of frame from the corner of the couch and handed it to him,

"Who is this beautiful woman?"

Dante looked down and saw the photo of his beloved mother, Eva. He heaved a sigh, "That's my mother."


	3. Her eyes outshone the light of any star

"_A lady called me, so beautiful and blessed_

_That I at once implored her to command me._

_"Her eyes outshone the light of any star."_

-_Divine Comedy_

**Chapter 2**

Lady smiled at the photo and wiped off the dust that collected there, revealing the shine of the lovely lady inside the frame, "Here, you should keep it in a safe place."

She wanted to ask about his mother, but refrained. There was something in the glint of his eye, like some kind of deep sadness that she couldn't penetrate. It was bad enough that he had lost his twin back there. Seeing him with tears in his eyes made her see him in a different light.

Lady realized then and there, that it was even before that that she had felt differently about him. It was after her defeat and his speech about his father and brother. Maybe it was to keep his ego in check, or that he genuinely cared about humans. It didn't matter. What mattered is that she liked this guy. He was good, unlike her father, but she knew her father was once a good guy. How else was Arkham able to persuade her mother, innocent as she was?

Dante took it and smiled at her, "Thanks. So, you stay here while I head out really quick to get us something to eat?"

It was her turn to chuckle, "You and I sound like the archaeologists term for hunters and gatherers and I'm the noteworthy _female_ gatherer, stay home while the man brings home the bacon."

"Yeah, and don't forget to clean up a bit before I get back." He joked, a quick wink directed at her as he walked towards his desk and inserted his mothers photo inside, reminding himself that he'd get a new frame.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll have the kitchen all cleaned up too. On my hands and knees." She added the last comment innocently, though when she looked up at him, his face lit up playfully,

"Ahh, I like the sound of that. Can I watch?"

"Get going or I'll die of starvation. You don't want that on your conscience, do you?"

He grinned, "You're rather playful, I didn't think you'd be so…." He stopped smiling, a serious expression on his face, "….like this."

Lady walked over to the couch and picked up her hot tea and took a sip, her eyes caught his, "You mean, because I'm all gun crazy, shooting you in the head vigilante-can't-keep her fingers off the trigger that I can't even crack a smile or heaven forbid, make a joke?"

"Yeah, you're such a sour puss back there. Granted, you can't be a sweetheart when you just want to take out your old man. But it's a good thing I knocked some sense into you back at the library." He grabbed his sword and placed it behind his back, preparing to leave. Just before he walked out of his broken doorway, he glanced at her, "I don't think there are going to be any problems for awhile," Dante looked outside, his light blue eyes scanning the perimeter and felt the wind brushing his silver strands, "If you run into any demons, I'll be back before you know it."

"Who counted on you anyway?" She saucily replied back, but he was gone, out of earshot and Lady took a deep breath, "Okay, now, guess I can see what I can help out around here."

By the time Dante got back, he noticed a few small changes and though he wasn't really expecting her to do anything, there were a few demon heads she had placed atop the counters and some weapons too.

Since there weren't any doors for Dante to open, he had startled her, and she turned, "Oh, you're back so soon. Mmmmm, that smells great." Lady eyed the pizza box, the pepperoni scent wafting over to her, "I'm so starved."

They sat together and ate, joked and drank tea and the soda cans that Dante brought as well. Lady felt so much better after getting something down. She hadn't had the urge to eat anything for so long when all she wanted was to track her father down. The tears still stung at the back of her eyes, but she was determined to be strong.

"Have you decided on a name for your business?" She mumbled, chewing her cheese and pepperoni pizza, licking her lips to get the last bits of crumbs, making her lips oily and shiny.

Dante leaned back, blew the platinum bangs out of his eyes and groaned, "Oh I don't know. I thought maybe Devils never cry?"

She laughed. He looked at her questioningly, "You find that funny?"

"I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and swallowed, "It's just that since you and me have been laughing and joking for the past half hour, it's not that I'm being insensitive. I think, well, okay, that sounds great…..but…"

"But?" He leaned over to her, "What?"

"Don't, Dante." She laughed again, "Now you're sounding so serious. I mean," she giggled, enjoying the inquisitive look the half demon was giving her. He had such a serious expression, but she knew in the steely glint of his light eyes, there was humour.

"Don't what?" He looked at her lips and the happy amusement of her face. Then realized he wouldn't get far with her and leaned back: _Damn, get a hold of yourself, Dante. She didn't want you back there and she's not about to let you make a move on her even if you saved the world for her_.

"Are you staying the night?" Dante said gravely. "Or are you leaving right away?"

Lady noticed the change of atmosphere and slightly smiled, "I should go. I have so much to do."

"Look, you do whatever you want, Lady. I'll help you get rid of the demons from this world for you."

She looked at him levelly, almost taken aback at the seriousness of his expression and said, "That would be great."

_So that's it,_ he thought, _no thanks, just it'll be great, fine, then_, "Besides, it's what I LOVE to do. What better way to spend the rest of my half breed life. Fighting those sons of bitches is what I live for. Nothing would please me more."

"I know."

She set the cup down and her eyes flew to his. Lady didn't want to feel awkward, but she did, "I know you enjoy it."

"Because I'm a demon?"

"Yes, because you're a demon." She hoped that placing a bit of playfulness in her tone that he'd take away that grim expression. Maybe because he was thinking too of his brother; being so recent and painful.

"I have to get going soon, so I guess I'll just figure out a way to get home. I still have a job to do."

She left him some phone numbers wherever she was, keeping in touch with the devil hunter.

And that was the last time he had seen Lady for long while.

Next chapter, enter Virgil.


	4. Numb

_Are you then **Virgil** and that wellspring_

_That pours forth so lush a stream of speech?"_

_May the long study and the profound love_

_**That made me search your work come to my aid!**_

**Chapter 3**

Virgil was falling down a dark tunnel, feeling the air change from hot to warm, then cold to hot again. It was when he had landed on the ground that he felt the sting of his lungs and remembered where he was at.

He didn't even bother to look at the surroundings, knowing full well he was in hell. His hand clenched over his bended knee and the bloodied ground beneath him appeared to swirl and churn and if he had looked further, he would have seen demons from the higher plane. Virgil didn't bother with them, his breath coming in loud gasps after his exertion. Fighting with his brother was a good thing for him and it felt damn good to battle with Dante. Nothing could be much better. But, as he looked up he saw three glowing eyes. And he knew.

This could be better than a battle with his little brother. He knew those eyes belonged to the Prince of the Underworld.

"If my father could do it, I should be able to do it too." He said with confirmation, the sense of victorious pride in his voice.

It was the last time he had remembered his last great battle.

Was it worth it?

Does he even remember anything coherent in his new armour and the new name given to him? He was what he wanted to be; ironically so, just like his father. _Before_. Mundus dubbed him the Black Knight and this twisted irony, the Prince of Darkness would allow him a glimpse of his little brother again.

"Just watching you two fight," Mundus said, "It was magnificent. I've never seen so much entertainment in all my eternal existence. You two fight like your father. Scum that he was, he would have been my right hand for the rest of his eternal existence. But what did he do? He threw it all away for humans! You wanted to be like your father, didn't you? I gave you what you've always wished for, _Virgil."_

His new Knight didn't reply. He stood there like a zombie, the new armour suiting his body and the human part of him defeated.

But Mundus knew, he knew that Virgil could hear him, "No words, Nelo Angelo?" he grated the last words as if to rub salt into Virgil's wound. The Black Knight's response was an empty silence. There was behind the glowing eyes a sense of anger, though it could barely be detected. He always kept his feelings shut before and now all he could feel was numbness.

This was a kind of purgatory for him. _To be Numb_.

"I will bring you your brother, just so you aren't alone here in your new home."

There was perhaps a slight movement behind his Black Knight; the eyes flickered for a moment, the glow of his body a blue fire, once dim, sparkled like an electrical current. It was what Mundus had hoped for, always knew when it came to mentioning Dante, Virgil would remember even if the memory itself was washed away on the river of Lenthe.

Some things you can't seem to shake off. But Mundus was content for now, he was feeling triumphant that this clone of their mother would lure the half demon into their lair and he would have not only one Sparda back, but two!

"Trish, it's time to pay a visit to the other Sparda twin. You know what to do."

The blonde woman donned her sunglasses on; her clothes fit her snug and tight. Black spandex revealed the slender curves of her body, tight black corset-like top hugging her upper body. Mundus wanted to laugh at the irony of the very twin image of their mother's existence, knowing how Virgil would have balked at the idea that the image of their beloved mother dressed in such attire.

Worse mockery is, is that Virgil couldn't do anything about it. His whole body in the throes of eternal silent pain, while the voice of Mundus could be heard as a light switch to turn on in his mind and that was enough for Virgil to make any notion of what was coherent. Of what was expected of him.

As Trish left, Mundus spoke to his Knight, enjoying every minute of his company, seeing the Legendary Sparda's son in such bondage. It was truly a victorious time for him from the shamed defeat he faced with their father.

"You're a true devil now, Virgil. _Pure_. I made you that. The human part of you, that filthy part of you, will no longer be welcomed here. I have only given you more power, the kind you wanted. You owe me and I gave you your mother back. Soon you will have your brother here and what a fine family we shall be."

Mundus tipped his head back, the booming laughter echoing in the great abyss of the sky, black as night and the stars shook with silent tears, dripping like falling comets.

Virgil's eyes flashed with the same red glow; there was nothing he felt, not even the hot tears that he once shed.

If he could remember the last time he cried, it was when he was five years old. When his mother was brutally murdered in front of his eyes. The hot tears and the numbness came back in twofold. And anger replaced that numbness for all his long lonely years.

He waited for Dante to come to him. In the chamber where a lonely Castillian once lived his soul searching melancholy self in; locked away before his spirit was extinguished.

Virgil will know what to do as the man who looked exactly liked him faced the mirror.

What he remembered, if that, behind his eyes was the flash of something exhilarating, a kind of feeling that only he knew when he fought with his brother. It was only then that he could feel anything, but he would never remember anything else.

This is what he was waiting for, for all the long days in this hell, in this icy existence.

"Guts and honor." The words came from the other man; he sensed something different about him. There were demonic energies from the twin reflection of himself, but there was something else as well.

A locket flashed in front of his eyes as they fought, he would have managed to kill the other twin, but something stopped his hand. The fingers tightened around the white haired half breed's neck and a familiar memento tumbled out.

The deadness wouldn't go away for so long and his head felt like exploding. He backed away, hitting the wall with a loud clang and his words couldn't scream out anything coherent. The throes of his pain were excruciating.

Mundus on the other side felt something as well and was angered at the pause of his Knight's failure. Three times, Mundus thought with burning anger: _three times I'll give him before I send him down further into the pits of hell where he will no longer serve me as a right hand. He will die there slowly like the rest of the lower hell creatures that serve me no more purpose but as fodder_.

When he had returned to Mundus with his first failure, he had bowed down to the emperor. On bended knee, he was silent as a grave and his master was not the forgiving kind.

"You will meet him again, Nelo Angelo. He will battle first with the rest of my minion's and this will tire him down then YOU will strike him down. I doubt if those idiots, Phantom and Griffon would do a better job than you. After all, you have your father's blood. Prove to me that you can serve me like your father did before he was tainted by a human female."

Nelo Angelo's only response was a clenched fist, the mention of his mother still flickered a moments painful reminder in the far reaches of his mind.

Mundus laughed: _Ah, Sparda, if only you can see your loving son right now._ How you would turn in your grave.

"Go on, Nelo Angelo. Your enemy awaits you at the next stage. Show me the kind of battle I saw before you made your home in hell. That's what I want to see. And this time, don't hold back. This time, you fight with guts and glory. You're fighting to keep your family here. We shall all be one big family and how grand would that be?"

He leaned down to the son of his former nemesis, "Do you hear me, say you hear ME!" he bellowed in a harsh command.

Barely able to be coherent at anything, Virgil grunted in pain, the controls of his mind used as a puppet by Mundus. "Oh that's right," the Prince of Darkness laughed then grinned with a sneer, "I took away your ability to talk. And your humanity."

"Yes, YES! YES, MASTER!" Virgil grated out with a sharp incoherent deep monotone.

"That's my boy. Now leave."

Virgil turned and walked out, his eyes closed harshly and his hand strayed to the amulet on his neck. It was the only thing that kept him from falling apart and he knew something deep inside him that he would have to part with it. For his glorious release, to feel more than the _numbness_ that was spreading through out his demonic body.

Next chapter, enter Lucia.


	5. Returning back to Devil May Cry

_'That Lady called to **Lucia** with her request_

_And said: "Your faithful follower has now_

_Such need of you that I commend him to you."_

" '_**Lucia,** the foe of every cruelty,_

_Started up and came to where I was_

**Chapter 4:**

Lady had not called on Dante for a long while, sending him small messages here and there to tell him how she was doing and if he had anything important to report. He wasn't much of a caller so when they did talk, which was very short, Dante always sounded so distant. Still, his cocksure attitude never faded. He joked with her over the phone, yet when he asked if she would visit sometime and she always declined. He was pretty cool about it too, but Lady could tell that he was perhaps a little lonely?

It's not a wonder, she thought wistfully, he had just lost his brother and she always wanted to know about his mother. Maybe she'll take a trip to visit him sometime. You'd think hunting demons down all the time would keep him occupied. Oh yes, he said to her many times, he had his hands full.

Lady managed to procure herself another bike: red hot cherry and brand new. She didn't know why she chose the color red, since the color itself was so bright.

When she finally arrived home, exhausted and feeling out of sorts, she laid back onto the bed, feeling the nausea of everything that transpired. She then took out her skirt of armour, dropping the bullets all around her bed covers. Lady picked a bullet up, its name engraved there: _9mm Lucia_.

She then remembered where she got these special shells. They were delivered to her from one of her father's haunts: Vie de Marli. Mary heard the tales from Arkham, how the devils there had fought with Sparda against the minions of demons that threatened to overtake the world. These were special shells too and she was running out.

It was time to get in touch with Matier. The one who protected the place, but she heard about another younger female named Lucia who was named after these extraordinary shells. Lucia would be the new protector of the village since after all, Matier was so very old.

What Lady knew of Lucia so far is that she had the blood of the devils that protected Vie De Marli, or so she believed. There wasn't really much time so she had to make that call if she needed to get her job done. To eliminate every last demon. Her thoughts flew to Dante and she had the urge to call him. Lady always had the irresistible urge to drop in on him. She would do that, before paying a call to Lucia.

>>

Dante threw a dart at his wall, hitting its mark and sat back, blew the silver bangs away from his eyes and groaned, "Damn. Everyone keeps calling without a password." The bottles of whiskey were piling up on his desk. He didn't know why he started to drink. It was better to feel nothing after losing everything he's ever loved. His light eyes flew to the picture frame of his mother.

She smiled back at him, beautiful in her serene quiet reign inserted within the new frame he got. He reached over and lovingly touched the sides and closed his eyes, "Mother, I miss you so much."

He took a swig of drink from the closest bottle and wiped it with the back of his hand. If he wasn't going to do any devil hunting tonight, he might as well drink himself to oblivion. Dante's eyes started to close, flickering in the dim light of his place of business. The incoming noise of a motorcycle perked him awake.

"Now who would that be?" His light brows furrowed; eyes flittered over to the window, noting the dust that collected there and he cursed again. He must get this place cleaned up.

When he heard the knock, Dante grumbled, "Come on in. At your own risk."

He rubbed his eyes, closed them for a moment and when he opened them, she was standing there at the doorway. Shiny black hair near mid length to her shoulders, her eyes, he remembered them always, blue and red; gorgeous. It was odd really, while Arkham could repulse him with the same eyes, though on her, it was beautiful and mysterious. That was the first thing he saw when she came blaring on her bike. Right after he beat Cerebus.

He also scanned the rest of her appearance, and couldn't help that he was a guy and what he saw he liked.

"You grew out that mop of hair of yours," he chuckled, "About time, you were looking too tom boyish."

"Well hello to you too." Lady smirked. Then she looked around, "God, this place is a mess!"

"I wasn't expecting company. You know," he paused, "You could have at least called."

"I was on my way somewhere and I thought I'd drop by, but if you're busy. I can leave and come back another time?" She was about to back away, but Dante stopped her, "No."

He stood up and pushed back his disheveled silver strands back, "Ahh, damn, it's been so long, I'm glad you came by."

Lady took a few steps closer; he took another few steps until they were close enough that he could see the slight scar that lined the bridge of her nose. He had that impulse to lean down and kiss them, but chalked it up to having a few bottles of whiskey and was shame faced to realize that she'd probably smell it on him.

"Want something to drink?" Trying to be a hospitable host, yet her laughter came at him that made him lift the corner of his lip, "I'm glad I could make you laugh. Is it me again? Am I covered in blood this time?" He lifted his arm pits and pretended to smell underneath the leather jacket sleeves, "Nope, nothing there this time, Lady."

"Yes," she joked, "I don't date guys who smell like blood. And you don't go out on dates with women who shoot you in the head." Lady watched his expression, taking in the planes of his face and saw how much he had grown older. She had grown older too, but by a few years and she was glad of her decision to come by. She actually missed her demon.

_Her demon?_ She chuckled to herself. When did that come in her head?

"You know, you keep laughing like that, I'd think there was something wrong with me."

"What do you have?" she looked around, "I'm not really interested in anything heavier than tea." Her eyes scanned the empty bottles, "You do have some tea left over?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Dante walked away from her and proceeded to heat up some water, leaving her alone to look around the very messy room. Glancing at the trophy heads of demons, she remembered each and every one of them. Weapons stabbed through some eye sockets and the skins of the skulls were scraped off.

She stood next to Dante's desk and saw the photo. The mother of both Dante and Vergil and lifted up the frame, "Dante."

"Hmmm." He called from the kitchen, "Hey, do you think maybe you could er, um, drink something heavier?"

Shaking her head, narrowed her eyes over at him, "What? You don't have tea?"

"I think I may have given you the last bits when you were here a few years ago." He scratched his head subconsciously, a grin plastered on his face.

"You're absolutely funny. No, I don't want anything heavier. I don't drink."

"I can tell." He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"You don't look like the drinking type." He shrugged, "I'm sorry, Lady, I don't have anything, but these," he gestured to the bottles. "So," he noticed her agitation. Maybe he needed to make her relax. Having rotten luck with women, especially with women he wanted, only made him slightly cocky.

"I was going to ask you about your mother." Lady glanced back down at the photo. He tensed, "Yeah?"

"You can tell me can you? Where is she?"

He closed his eyes momentarily, "She's gone."

Nodding in acknowledgement, she didn't try to press him further, allowing him to tell her when he felt comfortable. When he opened his eyes, his light eyes lit up, the corners of his lips changed his expression, giving him that same reckless look she always remembered, "Hey, but you're here now. I've missed you."

They stared at each other for a long moment. She cleared her throat. Dante always made her feel so uncomfortable in that strange way.

"I need to go visit someone and I won't stay long." She backed away from him as he approached steadily, "It was really great seeing you again."

"You're leaving?" His eyes widened, "You just got here and you're leaving because I don't have a goddamn tea bag? You're pretty high maintenance, Lady."

"Yes, it's a shame too." She joked, "Because I would so_ love_ to stay longer."

"Don't tease me like that, little girl, 'cause saying things remotely teasing to me, will only make me think things I shouldn't think."

He was walking towards her; she was backing away until her back was up against the wall. Remembering the last time they were in this position, her breath came in short gasps, because this time, this time, she wasn't angry at him. She didn't hate him.

But he still made her feel uncomfortable.

By the time he had reached her, his arms imprisoned her in place there. Lady could smell the faint smell of whiskey on his breath, but his breath was sweet that she closed her eyes.

"Don't, Dante."

"Always don't. Am I so repellent to you?"

"I can't." she tried to talk, but he leaned down, and maybe in his head, he thought that the whiskey was doing this to him, "Can't what?"

_But that can't be right_, Dante remembered, the last time he imprisoned her, he wasn't drinking. He had just kicked her ass and for some foremost reason, he had to find out if she would accept his dominance over her.

When he finally made the courageous step to do what he'd always wanted to do and find out if she turned her head, he wasn't expecting the next thing: she didn't turn her head this time.

>>

When Lady got back to her motorcycle later the next day, she was feeling shaky and angry, "I can't believe it." She whispered, her tears were running down her cheeks, "I can't believe what I just did."

She was running late and hopping on her bike, the engine creating a loud noise in the empty street. Looking up, Lady saw Dante at the threshold of his establishment, his stony expression caught her by surprise, but he covered it up as easily as if nothing happened.

"Should I call you next time, or you call me?" He leaned back against the doorframe with folded arms, "Or will you come to visit in another few years?"

"What we have, Dante, it can never be. I can never be with you." She called out, "I like you, but we can never be together. You're the opposite of me."

"Because I'm a demon and you're not."

She nodded, her tears rolled down her cheeks, "Don't make me make a decision about us, Dante, there isn't any "us"."

"Yeah yeah," he waved a hand at her, "This demon hunting business, I'm doing it for myself, not for you, but for my mother as well. She's the reason why I do this."

"That's good, Dante. That's good. You keep thinking that. I hope you find yourself a good woman, a demon woman as good as you are. Someone like your mother." Then she was out of there as she swerved her bike around and the cloud of smoke came billowing out from her bike's exhaust pipes.

Dante mumbled angrily, "Who needed you anyway? Women."

>>

Lucia had just finished off practicing some target practice, throwing darts up in the air, using her devil trigger powers. She liked the feel of being in this mode, the surge of white power illuminating her existence. As she descended down on the ground, her booted feet touched the ground and she saw a woman, a human coming from a distance.

She can always tell who was a demon and who was human. Normally she would continue her practice, but this particular human intrigued her. Lucia waited for her arrival and when the woman stopped in front of her, there was a feeling of affinity between them.

"I am Lady," The human female said, "You must be Lucia?"

The red head smiled, "Yes." Then narrowed her uncovered eye at her, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"You got some of these?"

Lady threw her a shell and Lucia caught it as swiftly as it was thrown. Glancing down at the golden empty shell, she nodded, "Plenty more where this came from. You must be a demon hunter."

"Right. I am."

"Then you and I have much in common."


	6. Trish in Dantes life and Enzo tags along

**Authors notes:** I got the idea on Dante's drinking from the DMC1 intro scene. If you played one, you'll see when Trish barges in; he had a bunch of whiskey bottles on his desk, a substantial amount, and on the floors too.

This chapter emphasizes on Trish. After the 2nd Divine Comedy quote, it picks up on where the Prologue ends.

A little note here, about Enzo, I know he was mentioned in DMC1 game, but did not appear as a character. In the manga DMC, he was portrayed as a skirt-chasing guy. I'm going to make him a bit comical, because to me, he does look like he _could _fit in to be a comical figure. Just like the Jester was in DMC3.

_

* * *

_

**_Beatrice_**_ stood with her eyes riveted_

_Wholly on the eternal spheres, while I_

_Fixed my eyes, drawn from the sky, on hers._

_-Divine Comedy_

**Chapter 6:**

She had long blonde hair, pale skin and slender curves that were only accentuated by a thin black material. In Dante's foggy mind, filled with alcohol and drenched in the pitiable depression that he had fought for many months, she drove into his life like a breath of fresh air. _Literally_. His entire front door completely demolished, allowing the night air to touch the warmth of his living room.

He knew right away that she was a demon. It wasn't the fact that she was sa-shaying herself in front of him, asking about who is the handyman and taking "special" jobs that he wondered what the hell these demons are up to. He noted to himself that she was probably a higher level kind since she seemed to have been possessed of a brain, despite her being blonde. Dante wasn't all that amused, though he laughed at her audacity to bust in on his home. What the hell, if the babes wanted to get to him, all they had to do was knock. He assessed her immediately, telling her to go use the bathroom in the back if she really_ really _wanted to bust into his establishment like that.

"You lost a mother and a brother to evil twenty years ago."

She knew. That perked his interest. Another one of those wannabe demons, who like Arkham, sent him invitation years ago. Knew about his lineage through his brother.

When she stabbed him with his own sword, taunting him like a bad mother, "Didn't your daddy ever teach you how to use a sword?"

That really irked him. What gives her the right? He'd play along, though the pain would be temporary. Then she had the nerve to throw his bike at him. Damn. He was still paying late charges for the one he promised to reimburse Lady's bike.

Big deal that she knew about the death of his mother. Big deal about his brother surviving that, but was lost. Since his human mother could not possibly endure the attack of demons, his own brother would, possessing the blood of Sparda, which in the end saved his ass.

Despite them being small at the time, he had endured, longer and harder than his older brother. _From evil_. Yet, Virgil although survived, he was lost to evil. That power hungry twin of his became obsessed with the idea of wanting to become like father.

He couldn't understand him and they'd never see things eye to eye. He wasn't sure of his twin's objectives nor of the plans Virgil was devising, but Dante sure as hell didn't give a damn. Their battles were the only thing he was certainly interested in.

"It seems that way, but I'm not your enemy," the she-demon said on the floor, pushing herself slowly away from him, while he pointed a gun at her deception.

Dante wasn't about to believe her either. His mother's photo fell on the floor alongside the fire, illuminating her beauty within the folds of the frame. It was when the demon female took off her sunglasses that set off bombs in his head. _Mother_.

Was he seeing things? Was he so alcohol drenched and dreaming to himself that his beloved parent was back from the pits of hell?

It didn't take him long to follow her to wherever she wanted. Back to hell. It was just as well. Mundus, she says, well, he thought, his brother could be there as well. He'd pay him a visit and see how he enjoyed his stay at the Holiday Hells Inn. He almost chuckled aloud, trying to be cynical about the whole thing, but he couldn't. He had cried for his twin when Virgil had made the decision to stay in their father's home.

To see him again would be a good thing. There was a tug in his heart that was all too human.

He looked again at the woman in black and it was like seeing his mother all over again. Even after she betrayed him, hurt him with harsh deliberation, it was in his heart that he had to forgive. He knew why.

_His mother._

Dante wouldn't cry for his brother, not this time. Not again, because this time, he had the clone of his mother in front of him when the walls came crumbling down. Time stood still and he could feel himself back as a child, all those long lonely years without her.

She was named Trish. Not Eva. But he knew, _he knew_ when he had taken in the golden energy from Trish to defeat Mundus, that his mother had given him _hope_.

"_It's alright, Dante, everything will be okay." _

The beautiful voice lulled him, and Dante knew it _was his mother_.

"Mother?" He gasped. Trish had just come in - brought to life even after the tremendous attack from Mundus. Was it because he had given her the amulet and the sword? Or was it because his tears were somehow the touch to give her back the humanity that she lacked?

He had screamed, "I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with liiiggghhhttt." The tears falling like shiny diamonds on her pale cheeks.

Now, he looked across the desk at his new partner. He smiled. His mother's photo still sat atop his desk and the likeness was amazing.

The same long blonde hair, the same coloring, eyes, nose and everything. But she was Trish. His new friend and most of all a good partner who could help him rid the world of demons.

He had forgotten about Lady. He had forgotten about Virgil. Because the pain was too much and because the hollow pain he felt about losing his mother those entire long years were now being filled.

He could never defile the beautiful copy of his mother. _Never._

Trish had attitude, just like his mother had. Everything, right down to her voice, she was all there, like coming back from the grave.

She was here with him in heart and soul, even if her true physical self, her human self could not.

And when her soul was filled with light, she would one day possess his mother's fire all over again.

* * *

_After we had come to the fourth day,_

_(...) threw himself down full length at my feet_

_And cried, 'Father, why don't you help me?'_

_Inferno—Divine Comedy_

* * *

They rode over the hills and crossed the deserts on their bike and under the cover of the desert sky; they only stopped once to refuel. Stamina and determination was on Trish's side. She hoped for once that she was in time. Her instincts told her that this was the place where Dante would find his destiny and the link to her own memories. 

Upon entering the nearest town, they received unwelcome glances their way and perhaps rightly so since the twin cities up ahead had been besieged with demons. Trish knew this as wont her ability to realize many things that Mundus had given her as part of her memories. They brought her an uncomfortable pain, but she dared not tell her partner. He was after all the boy she loved with all her soul and would protect him as he would protect her.

The streets were lined with broken asphalt and the buildings were shabby. In this city, the wealthy few whose homes were angled and tiled in rounded terra-cotta instead of broken, unleveled cement and mostly flat that the poor owned contrasted against the poorly lit sky. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the city that brought on dark clouds and painful expressions on the faces of the citizens. They looked hopeless in their lowered gazes, almost afraid and resentful of anyone. Seeing their new visitors, they were immediately suspicious.

Armies had been brought here before as evidenced from the recent destruction that went through and the poor who were already losing what minimal hope they had roamed the streets. Living was just something they had to do. Humans, Trish remembered what Dante told her - "We humans, we never give up!" Even as they inhale their last breath.

Destitution is just another vice in humans' lives and the dominions from demons are the things they fought against. Ironically, the two strangers in the town possessed demon's blood. Life is and had always been ironic really, Dante mused to himself. Just like having his mother back in the form of Trish. The only things he needed now if he ever got his entire family back were Sparda and Vergil. He eyed the Sparda sword strapped at the back of his partner's back and sometimes, he wondered if there were faint residues of his father there.

He wondered too if Trish knew and sometimes she would eye the sword lovingly as if it held memories for her. Dante had thought at first it was because it was given to her during her death state. A sort of memento for doing the ultimate sacrifice and as happy endings go, miraculously she turned up. He also remembered what his long lost brother said to him about the other piece, the amulet and Vergil's voice echoed in his mind,

_No one can have this, Dante. It belongs to a Son of Sparda_.

Would Vergil have been upset that he had given it to Trish? The woman who possessed the voice, the appearance of their mother? He didn't think so.

He was right in allowing Trish to keep them. After all, she had the face and body of their beloved mother they both lost many years ago. As children, Vergil and him were always in competition for her love and attention. She never chose a favourite, because she loved them both so dearly, like two opposite loves and the breath of her life.

And one day, Dante believed, one day it will belong to a son of a Sparda. His son.

Painful sharp memories brought tears stinging at the back of his eyes, remembering something so far away and they were as foggy as the sky above. Was the future so dim or was it so bright that he was not allowed to see it?

Dante pulled over, turning off his bike and swung his leg over the side, "Looks like we missed out on this place, Trish. Demons were here, but the governments armies looked like they took care of it. Probably bottom feeders. Nothing to worry about I suppose."

The breeze picked up, the smell of dead carcass drifted by and made Trish put her hand over her nose, "That may be, but I wish we could have helped somehow…." Her thoughts stopped her and she half smiled, "We have to stop here for a little while. Enzo said he'd be here."

Dante gave her a wide eyed look, "Enzo? What the hell? I don't really want to talk to that guy right now. He was seriously pissing me off last time we butt heads."

The blonde gave her partner a frustrated look, "Really, Dante, you need to take it easy on the guy. He just looks up to you that's all."

"Look up to me? How so?" He scoffed at her, shaking his silver haired head, then leaned over to her, "Because he's shorter than me? Is it the fact that he steals my food and I'm always generous and kind enough to allow it or I'd have kicked his fat butt out of my home long ago? Or that he wishes he had demons blood like me?" He narrowed his light sapphire eyes at the way the wind had considerably picked up and took Ebony out of its secured place from behind his coat tails.

"Looks like we have company, Trish. Let's get ready to rock."

People that were around started to run, their heavy feet scrambling to find openings in buildings to run into and the noise of the approaching demon was brought to light in the spiral of the air around them.

Trish saw the demon in its glory: three eyes misplaced in the folds of its body and it managed to throw wind small tunnels their way and the blonde barely managed to escape one of its grasp. She pulled out her twin pistols and started shooting and all the while Dante fired at it, the bullets passed through its body as if it were wind itself. The silver haired half breed growled, and said between his teeth, "These retards need their wind blades disabled!"

Dante started cursing as did a jump back, then cartwheeled to his right as the blades of the monsters wind attacked, passing by. They blew up as it hit the broken asphalt.

Trish nodded in agreement, her dark sunglasses pulled up to hold her bright hair," We have to find the source of its wind, Dante."

She looked up. There were wind turbines, like windmills that were mounted on a tower over the flat rooftops of the town. The weather seemed to have cleared a bit to show the tower. Must have been the appearance of the demon with the power of wind and she used her demon powers to generate a devil trigger, hoping it was enough to last her while Dante pumped more bullets into the monster. At least to distract the demon long enough as it tried to play with the half breed by throwing more wind blades, and long enough for Trish to move her butt to the stop the wind's energy with their propeller-like blades on that tower.

She shot at the propellers and the two or three blades, which were mounted on a shaft that acted as an airplane wing exploded upon the impact of the bullets. Suddenly the demon below slowed its attack and a low growl, like the sound of a motor winded itself down.

The lithe blonde closed her eyes and saw that Dante was fine. As if she thought he wouldn't be. The air breathed around them and from her viewpoint she saw the majestic display of the twin cities. Biting her lip, there Dante would find his destiny. She closed her eyes and if praying was something she never did, she found her mind thinking of those things that she had forgotten long ago.

Even Demons like her hoped and prayed. It was what kept her separate from the demons they killed.

She dropped down with ease; her black boots met contact with the haphazard of concrete. All the noises around them became sharply focused and a tall shadow came from out of the folds from one of the downtrodden building. Enzo had come out of the building and his eyes shifted back and forth as if there were demons that would come upon him. He raised a shaky hand to the demon hunters, "Hey guys!" A smile then lit his face brightly, "So glad you guys came in time! The armies left here you know."

Trish put away her twin pistols and placed her dark sunglasses back down, "Really, Enzo, you knew those wind demons would be here didn't you?"

He shook his head, "No, no, Trish, I had no idea." He had his hands up as if he were being persecuted and looked over at the disinterested half demon. Dante smirked over at him and walked to his bike, pulled out the stand and shifted his leg over to sit on his bike. The half devil's hands gripped the handlebars and saw Enzo approaching him, "Dante," he said, "You're still not mad at me?"

"For what?" The silver haired man snorted, "For making me starve by eating everything out of my home? Or for sending a message to Trish to get my ass over here so you can ask for a favour?"

"Aw, shucks, Dante, you know me too well," The overweight man grinned, his hand over his dark head to scratch it, "I need to go with you two to the twin cities up ahead. I couldn't go by myself, because, well," his dark eyes shifted, "There's more than just the usual demons that haunt there. Troubles brewing, Dante and that's why I asked Trish to get you over here."

"Trish doesn't like it when I don't get paid." Dante drawled, "Right, Trish?"

His partner laughed, "Enzo is good for his word this time or I will personally allow you to skewer him."

Enzo laughed too, but his voice was shaky, "I know I haven't paid you for last time and yeah I'll make it worth your while. There's big big money to be had in the twin cities. Some big politician leaders with lots of corporate back up there have been creating demons of their design."

Dante's expression became curious, his interest showed in the sparkle of his light eyes, "Really now?" Then he grabbed Enzo by the collar, "It's not that I need the money so badly, but….I have bills to pay. Being a half devil doesn't give me the right to take advantage of the country's right to their money."

The round man shook his head, "I don't know why the government doesn't just give you free benefits for taking down all the demons that plague this world. Hell, you should get everything for free."

"I do for the most part, but I do need the funds for the future…." Dante's voice faltered. He didn't know why really, but he kept thinking about the children that he'd have someday. If this was a world for his kids, he better make damn sure he had something. His father may have given him and Vergil mementos and the pure devil's blood that coursed through their veins, but that wasn't going to secure retirement for his kids now was it? Unless he was a bully about it and took what he wanted, but not him and his own brother would be the same way.

They did not bully others to get what they wanted. Even Vergil in his opposition was too noble for that. After all, they possessed their father's blood and their mother's integrity.

His father had left them all alone to fend against the prejudice of humans and to fight against the horde of demons that threatened against humanity. Dante swallowed and there was a lump in his throat as he thought of his father. For so long he had resented him and now he couldn't help but wonder if Vergil was right.

_Why do you refuse to accept the power of our father? _

He had let go of the man and Enzo grinned from ear to ear, "So hey, can I ride with Trish on the way there?"

"Go ask her." Dante snorted, "But you're not getting behind me."

Trish eyed Enzo with suspicion, "Oh you can ride behind me, but you better keep your hands to yourself. Or you'll find yourself electrocuted."

So they started off, leaving some citizens from that town to view the departing guests from their hidden places. Their eyes marveled at the strength of the demon hunters and each of them wondered why fought against their own kind. Truly even this was a miracle in itself and some even smiled. They saw that the visitors were heading towards the sky scrapers that were part of the twin cities and there sat hope in their hearts.

* * *

_Next, the return of Lady, but with new characters. After that, Nelo Angelo on 8th chapter._


	7. Lady up on high

_**One would have sworn that he was saying "Ave,"  
Since she who turned the key to open up  
Love on high was also imaged there, **_

--Dante wrote about Mary, finally assenting

in Divine Comedy. _from _**Purgatory, Cantos X**

* * *

Up in the sky, the sun stood still in its glorious light, hidden obscurely with wisps of those stray clouds. The Twin towers sharpened like a chiaroscuro painting, the glassy edifice silhouetted against the backdrop of its canvas, which created a fantastic imagery for the two arrivals.

Below, a Devil hunter had answered the call to the demonic energies that had plagued the Twin Cities. _She_ was _not_ alone. Demons disappeared in and out of the buildings, afflicting citizens. They came out of sewers and hidden crevices,out from the darkened corners of the near abandoned streets.

From an aerial perspective, one could see the cities as magnificent as any modernized architectural beauty. Judging a book by its cover is fatal as upon closer look, the scent of blood and death basked in the charm of the red glow of the drowning sun. When a building had been decimated, it transformed back to its original form. There were very few helicopters and tanks that had made its way through the haphazard of the sections of each district.

The noises came from the humming of turning mechanical wheels and the bombs of canons that hit the side of great powerful glass buildings. They broke in a billion pieces only to shatter deadly rain down the street. The power who wields the reversal of broken glass back to its original construction lived high above the top most of the towers.

At least that's what the Lady and her companions were assuming.

The ebony haired woman took out her precious _Kalina Ann_ and fired into the oncoming spiteful imps. The ears on these imps were elongated and possessed eyes that slanted, darkened. On their faces - painted a malicious and malevolent nature. They cackled noisily as their arms pushed their smaller bodies upon the gravel, scooting their way to the humans.

The impact of the blow sent several of them into the metal railings and made huge indentions. Some exploded upon contact while others scrambled for another attack. By then the men had fired into them rounds of bullets that pumped holes in their bodies.

Lady's companion, a man with an army colored attire and sun kissed brown hair held a rifle and fired into the rest of the imps. He and his buddies, two other men, bigger in build, carried different weapons to shoot at the onslaught of demons.

After the imps had been decimated, they all stood there observing the quiet calm of the streets. Many of the humans were put under a cover of protection inside a safe dwelling. They were afraid that there were still a few humans running around the street, hiding in fear from demons that came at will.

"Looks like we took care of these demons, Lady." The man beside her replied in a breathless tone. He looked over at the woman whose serious expression belied her innocence. She was recharging her demonic gun, the one which Dante, her once best friend gave her a long time ago.

He walked over to her, "Are you ever going to use that?" The man scanned around then and saw his buddies search the perimeter for any more demons and found that he could relax for a moment. Taking out a crumpled packet of smokes from his front shirt jacket he placed one half broken cigarette between his lips. He noted that she was quiet.

"Something troubling you, Lady?"

She turned to look at him. Her eyes always held fascination to him and found that he would stare and stare at her not hearing a word she said. But she half smiled, something else that she didn't often do, "Yes, I will use it, but only for the big boss up there." She looked up at the sky, her eyes focused on to a sight at the top most towers as the descending sun peeked from behind.

Then her expression hardened again, "He'll be sorry he ever wanted to be a _demon…"_

She cursed and spat on the ground, the man next to her grinned and lit his smoke. He held his two cupped hands to light the cigarrette, which created a yellow glow, illuminating his hardened, strong features. The days growth on his beard began to itch and he rubbed on it subconsciously after he took a long puff, "Want to go up now?"

"No. He's expecting us. Not now. We'll go when he least expects it."

"Now how do you expect we do that?"

Lady looked at him again, approached him, she shook her head, "Tch tch, have some faith in me, Joe." Her hand reached up to touch the bristles on his day growth beard.  
"You didn't fall in love with me, because I can shoot better than most men."

He half grinned and wanted to touch the hand with his lips, but she pulled away. Joe was too shy deep down and unsure of her affections. Instead he choked out, "I'm just waiting until all this crap is over so we can have some time together."

She finally laughed, "I want that too." There was a soft glow on her face. "But we got to take care of this before we do. Come on; let's go catch up with the others. I think Joachim took a big blow on his arm and needs it patched up. I gotta take care of you guys."

As his grin widened, Joe watched her depart towards the rest of the men. Even the destruction and chaos around and how dark the days were, seeing the deaths and people suffering made a grown man like him wince. But knowing the future was with her, it made everything all worth while. He took a moment to look around, the quiet stillness was like a death ray, or that they were inside the eye of the storm.

If he could fight to live with her, through her thorny attitude and the thorns of this world, it would be worth it. He could inhale the sweet smell of roses as he closed his eyes- she was a glimpse of that heaven.

She met him through Lucia and he was everything she hoped and wished for. He was kind and good, and most of all he was human. _Everything that her father wasn't. _Her visit with Lucia proved to be satisfactory and she received all the weapons and refills of special bullets that would help her along the upcoming missions. In the meantime, the two girls became fast friends. Lady gave Lucia a special phone number and password of her old friend, Dante. That if Lucia ever needed help someday, Dante would prove to be her most powerful ally.

Joe never asked about her past with other demons, for it was clear to him that she received weapons of demonic origins. She spoke about her father and that it angered him that he wasn't the one to help take care of the son of a bitch in the first place. All he knew was that Lady was able to avenge her mother, but she never stopped there. Lady wanted to make sure the rest of the world would not suffer the same fate as she. Joe would follow her to the ends of the earth for this and considered himself the luckiest man to have gotten her promised to him.

He threw his cigarette with the flick of his fingers, the butt of it landed into the sewers. He didn't see a pair of red eyes that stared at him from the dark hole below.

When Joe caught up with them, the four of them made their way into the entrance of the twin towers.

Just below them, the criss-cross of the free way structure revealed three new comers. They didn't hear the low roar of the two motorcycles riding into the city streets:

**XX**

They passed through the yawning gateway that intertwined, like two snakes battling together, which reached to the top.

Enzo exclaimed aloud behind Trish, "Isn't it marvelous? I've never been within these city walls. The streets themselves look like they've been shined with silver and chrome."

The lights above them hung with chains of lights: red, green and yellow of the official stop and go rules. When the dust lifted from the streets, it glittered in the air and disappeared into the background. The buildings beckoned them further in and the empty streets revealed different routes and above them, spirals of freeways constructed like roller coasters and buildings set upon the side, which precariously sat on the edges.

Trish snorted, "Yeah, but you can smell the demons everywhere. It's reeking with it." She looked over at her partner, "Dante, do you want to split up?"

Dante considered it for a moment and deeply inhaled. There was a sense of something here that he couldn't understand. After a few moments, he nodded, "Yeah, you can take Enzo with you if you want. Or do you want me to take him?"

Enzo squirmed in his seat; his pudgy fingers held on to the smaller waist of his driver, "I can protect Trish, Dante. I'll stick with her." Dante saw Trish roll her eyes heavenward. Her dark sunglasses were still at the top of her blonde tresses for the sun was low and night would be making its arrival soon.

The silver haired half devil chuckled, "Right. More like she'll have to save your ass. If you have weapons, don't be afraid to use it and stick to Trish." He sharply looked at Enzo, "Oh and one more thing, don't cause any trouble."

Trish called out to Dante as he made the right turn, "Be careful, Dante!"

The demon hunter's bike made smoky clouds as he departed leaving the two of them to contemplate their surroundings. Enzo breathed out a warning, "TRISH! Look up ahead!"

His index finger pointed at the direction of the new intruders.

They rose up from underground, the ground beneath them swirled like water and their limbs were of animal nature: hooves and bent knees covered in matted down fur. Their horns on their heads were goat like in nature, but their voices carried the noises of dying cows, which echoed out to them in invitation. Trish heard their cry for blood and knew of their ilk. The language they spoke, though incoherent, she could make out their angry outbursts.

"Time to get ready, Enzo. You better get your gun out and start shooting! I can't baby-sit you right now so stay here and don't get close to them!"

Trish didn't see the horrified look on Enzo's face, but he shakily reached for his gun in his side pocket. It was a 33 caliber, which he held between his fingers pointed at the demons.

Some of the blood goats rushed in and attacked the lithe blonde, but she was nimble on her feet, going sideways as she held her twin pistols: _Sparda's weapons, the Luce and Ombra_. She fired away, the toes of her feet tapped on the concrete like a ballerina as her opponents slung energy balls at her. They barely missed her by mere centimeters, and Trish moved forward, double jumped, taking the Sparda blade from behind her back and swung heavy swipes at the first blood goat.

Her battle cry echoed in the air while Enzo hid behind the cover of the motorcycle shooting from his small pistol. He closed his eyes and mumbled prayers that Trish would kill those bad guys. He held his hands over his head and dropped the weapon, cowered and whimpered out, "I can't shoot! I can't shoot!"

On the other side of the city, Dante had sped his way towards the twin towers. That was where he was going to find the source of the parade of demons plaguing the city and overrunning outside the city walls. As he got closer, the smell of death was all around him. He pretended to wipe the smell of carcass as he knicked his nose with the side of his fist. His light sapphire eyes seem to glint dangerously as he heard the sound of glass breaking and saw a fast falling figure exiting from one of the towers' windows. A demon had fallen from the sound of shot gun blasts and machine guns. This demon possessed several arms, some were obviously blown off dropped from stories high into the pavement in front of him.

The glass shattered all around the dead demon as it haloed its black blood. Dante narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"Damn. Looks like someone doesn't like your ugly ass."

He noted the higher level of the fallen victim and Dante's eyes sped back up to the tower where the body fell from.

Dante's astonished light blue eyes took in the sight.

There above him, many levels up, stood a young woman. Her distinctive weapon a familiar signature with her. With his eagle eye vision, he knew instantly.

He swallowed and caught his breath.

"Lady….."

* * *

_notes: If no one recognized, I used a bit of dmc2 enemies & elements here._

_Also wanted to bring Nelo in but he gets his own chapter next. Long time no update, but i had these in my files for awhile. Just a couple more chapters and it's all over._


End file.
